


Stark y... ¿¡Weasley!?

by HiroBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroBlack/pseuds/HiroBlack
Summary: Tony Stark mejor conocido como Iron Man.Ginny Weasley la única hija de Arthur y Molly Weasley.Él un superhéroe con mucho ego.Ella una gran bruja.Ambos con traumas que los marcarán toda la vida.Él con crisis nerviosa.Y ella violada.Pero eso no impirá que su amor triunfe ante todo.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark mejor conocido como Iron Man, siempre pensó que la única mujer que lo iba amar era Pepper pero estaba equivocado.

Ginny Weasley se dió cuenta que Harry nunca le haría caso así que decidió dejar su "amorio" hacia el, la mejor desicion que pudo haber tomado.

La pequeña Weasley empezó a sentir atracción hacia el hombre que la defendio en aquel día más horrible de su vida.

El multimillonario cansado de ser mujeriego decide buscar una relación formal y al parecer la encuentra con una chica mucho más joven que él.

Su amor no fue bien aceptado por unos y por otros si, pero como siempre... el amor triunfa.


	2. La violación y la salvación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el dia más horrible para Ginny, Tony la salva.

_**Capítulo 1:** _

_**La violación y la salvación** _

****

No sabía cómo llegó hasta ese punto. Ginny Weasley, se encontraba visitando con su amiga Hermione a un primo de ella en New York, una ciudad muggle, mientras Hermione y su tía compraban, ella decidio salir a dar una vuelta. La peor decisión que tomó. Ahora se encontraba corriendo por una calle casi solitaria, un hombre la perseguía con la intención de hacerle daño. El destino no quería a la pelirroja pues cuando iba a doblar en la esquina, se tropezó y aunque trató de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo, el hombre ya la había alcanzado. Ginny intentó gritar pero el hombre le tapaba la boca.  
-Shhh... no grites hermosa... sólo vamos a disfrutar los dos-le dijo el hombre haciendo que Ginny sintiera asco. El hombre llevó a Ginny a un callejón sin salida y oscuro cerca de una gran torre con una A. El hombre tiró a Ginny al suelo mientras el se ponía arriba de ella y la empezaba besar. La pelirroja empezó a llorar en silencio mientras trataba de liberarse pero el hombre era más fuerte que ella. Ginny rogaba a todos los dioses del mundo para que alguien fuera a salvarla. De repente unos 5 hombres entraron al callejon, Ginny pensó que la ayudarian pero ese pensamiento se fue rápidamente al ver que se acercaban al hombre y le hablaban como si fueran amigos.  
-Hey, Carl. Veo que encontraste a una hermosa chica-le dijo un rubio de ojos verdes mientras el hombre que la estaba besando llamado Carl se paraba y saludaba a todos.  
-Si... las pelirrojas son hermosas y sexis con ese cabellos rojo-dijo. Ginny volteó a ver a abajo y se encontró con la erección del hombre-ah, te gusta... eh-le dijo el hombre volviéndose a poner arriba de ella. La pelirroja volteó a ver a un lado y se dio cuenta que los otros hombres se empezaban a quitar el cinturón. Uno de ellos se acercó a ella y le empezó a desabrochar el suéter que llevaba puesto. Un moreno alto y fuerte se acercó a ella con el cinturón en la mano, jaló Carl a un lado y la empezó a golpear con el cinturón. Ginny empezó a gritar y a llorar más fuerte pero el hombre que le estaba quitando la ropa, la beso impidiendole que gritara mientras el moreno le pegaba en sus piernas para después dirigirse a su espalda y trasero. El hombre que antes había hablado con Carl, se acercó a ella y empezó a juguetear con sus pezones mientras Ginny sentía asco en cada roce. Un pelinegro se acercó y empezó a ayudar al moreno quien seguia pegándole a Ginny en sus piernas, el pelinegro la empezó a golpear en su vientre mientras el rubio y el castaño la seguían besando. Ginny lloraba, lloraba por que le dolían los golpes, lloraba por que sabía lo que venía después de los golpes, lloraba por que tenía miedo, lloraba por que no tenía a sus hermanos para protegerla. El ultimo hombre quien era pelirrojo, se acercó a ella y le empezó a quitar el pantalón, a un costado, Ginny sintió un bulto toparse con su cuerpo, en el lado derecho sintió lo mismo, ella sintió asco al sentir eso "¿por que a mi?"pensó mientras lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Cuando ya estaba desnuda, el rubio y el moreno se pusieron abajo de ella mientras sus erecciones chocaban con su trasero. El castaño y el pelirrojo se pusieron arriba de ella disfrutando de sus pechos mientras Carl se ponía a la altura de su cara.  
\- Ok hermosa... no te va doler si cooperas con nosotros pero al no ser así... te va a doler mucho pero mucho... eres hermosa y al parecer virgen-dijo el castaño haciendo reír a todos los hombres  que parecian disfrutar la inocencia de ella. Ginny cerró los ojos esperando que cuando los volviera abrir, se encontraría en su habitación con su mamá diciéndole que todo había sido un sueño... un mal sueño. Pero no era un sueño, era la realidad la cruel realidad. Un dolor horrible proveniente de su ano y de su vagina, la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Los hombres ya habían entrado en ella,  dos por su vagina y dos por su ano. Le dolía tanto que junto todas sus fuerzas y gritó. Gritó muy fuerte con la esperanza de que alguien la oyera y la fuera a salvar. Los hombres a darse cuenta de sus gritos, la empezaron a penetrar más rapido mientras le pegaban con el cinturón. Ginny sentía dolor mucho dolor no sólo físicamente también emocionalmente. Ella nunca se imaginó que dejaría de ser virgen por una violación, ella siempre pensó que dejaría de serlo cuando se casará con el hombre que elegiría para estar con él para siempre. Los gritos de la pelirroja seguían sin parar al igual que sus lágrimas, cada vez que la penetraban un gritó salía de su boca la cual quedó tapada cuando Carl le metió su pe*e. Sabía horrible, Ginny lo sacó rápidamente de su boca y volvió a gritar pero Carl se la volvió a meter y la obligó a que se lo chupara, Ginny lloraba y rogaba que pararán pero los hombres parecían divertirse y ponerse más excitados con sus súplicas y gritos. Luego de unos minutos las embestidas cesaron, Ginny pensó que ya había acabado pero se equivocó, los hombres que la estaban penetrando por detrás cambiaron de posición con los de adelante mientras Carl también cambiaba de posición con el rubio.  
-No creas que te libraras de nosotros tan fácilmente, eres hermosa y estamos disfrutando tanto contigo-le dijo entrando a ella y ganándose un gritó por parte de Ginny-estas tan estrecha...ahhh...si...esto es el paraíso...-dijo a lo que los demás hombres asintieron, antes de que Ginny pudiera volver a gritar, el rubio le metió su pe*ne a la boca. Para Ginny eso no era el paraíso, ni se acercaba al paraíso ni por un poquito, para ella era el infierno, la pelirroja se quería morir en esos momentos, ya no quería sufrir ya no. Los hombres seguían divirtiéndose y corriendose en ella mientras ella lloraba y gritaba. Así siguieron por varias rondas más, al parecer no se cansaba de la pelirroja.  
Ginny Weasley la única hija de Arthur y Molly Weasley... ya no era inocente.  
Le habían arrebatado su inocencia en la forma más cruel.  
Ginny... La chica dulce e inocente consentida por todos sus hermanos... habia sido violada.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony, Steve y Pietro se dirigían a la torre Avengers con la comida en bolsas, los tres iban riendo cuando antes de pasar por un callejón, escucharon un grito desgarrador, un grito de una mujer,un grito que sonaba como si a alguien lo estuvieran matando o algo por el estilo. Los tres se voltearon a ver esperando que grito apareciera de nuevo.  
-¡YA NO!¡POR FAVOR!¡ME DUELE!-se escuchó gritar a una mujer pero por el tono de voz se dieron cuenta que era más o menos una niña la que estaba gritando y que necesitaba auxilio enseguida. Los tres se acercaron a la entrada del callejón y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrase a seis hombres violando a una inocente e indefensa chica. La ira los invadió al ver esa horrible escena, dos hombres se  la metían por el trasero mientras dos hombres por adelante y uno se la metia por la boca mientras la golpeaban. Pietro fue el primero en reaccionar al escuchar de nuevo un grito de la chica, corrió hacia los hombres que se lo estaban metiendo por adelante y los agarró para después tirarlos a la pared. Steve se acercó y separó a los otros dos hombres de la joven mientras Tony golpeaba al otro.  
-¡Cobardes!¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle eso a una niña?-le gritó Tony al hombre.  
-¿¡Que ya no se respetan a las mujeres en esta epoca!?-gritó Steve golpeando a los hombres.  
Pietro agarró a los dos pelinegros y se los llevó corriendo hacia la policia.  
-Estaban violando a una chica... iré por los otros tres-les dijo Pietro a los policías quienes rápidamente se encargaron de esposar a los hombres. Luego de unos dos minutos Pietro llegó con otros dos hombres y un minuto más tarde con otro.  
-Disculpa... necesitamos que nos diga bien lo que pasó-le dijo un policía al platinado quien aceptó.  
La ira ya se estaba yendo de los cuerpos de Steve y Tony, cuando un llanto los sacó de sus pensamientos, ambos voltearon a ver a la chica quien seguía llorando como si su vida dependiera de ello, la chica los miraba mientras trataba de taparse. Steve empezó a buscar la ropa de la joven mientras Tony trataba de acercarse a ella pero ésta se tapaba más.  
-Hey...no te haré nada...tranquila... ya pasó ¿si?... Ahora estas segura...no te haremos nada.-le dijo mientras se fijaba en las piernas de la chica-O Dios... estas llena de sangre-le dijo viendo como la sangre escurria por sus piernas y trasero. Al escuchar eso la pelirroja lloró más fuerte sintiéndo asco de ella misma.-Hay que llevarla con Bruce-le dijo Tony a Steve quien se acercaba con la ropa de joven-Me llamo Tony Stark y el es Steve Rogers-le dijo tratando de ganar un poco más de confianza de parte de ella hacia ellos.  
-Me-me... llamo...Gi-Ginny-dijo la joven en un pequeño susurro.  
-Bueno Ginny... te llevaremos a nuestro hogar para que un amigo que es doctor te cure ¿esta bien?-le dijo a lo que ella asintió.-De acuerdo... Ahora necesito que te pares para poder ir...-Tony se paró y ayudó a la pelirroja a ponerse en pie pero cuando estaba terminando de ponerse en pie, ella soltó un gritito.  
-Me duele-le dijo a los dos hombres.-Me duele mucho-lloró.  
-Tranquila...ven-le dijo Tony cargandola mientras Steve la tapaba con su chaqueta. Los tres se encaminaron hacia la torre que por suerte les quedaba cerca. Al llegar, entraron al elevador donde ninguno habló y sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de la pelirroja que se hacían pequeños pero luego volvían a hacerse grandes al recordar lo vivido minutos atrás. Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el último piso, Natasha, Wanda, Bruce, Bucky, Sam y Clint, los volteron a ver rápidamente esperando la comida pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a Tony cargando a una chica quien estaba sangrando y mucho y a Steve con la ropa de ella. Natasha fue la primera en acercarse a ellos.  
-¿Qué paso?¿Y esa chica?-preguntó viendo con preocupación a la joven quien se abrazaba a Tony mientras la sangre corría por sus piernas.  
-Ella es Ginny...-habló Steve-la encontramos en un callejón siendo...violada por seis hombres-dijo agachado la cabeza mientras la pelirroja empezaba a llorar más fuerte y a abrazarse más a Tony. Todos los de la sala se quedaron en silencio, el lado paternal de Clint salió a luz luego de unos segundos.  
-¿¡Pero que!?-gritó enojado-¡Es una niña!  
-Lo sabemos... nosotros la escuchamos gritar y la ayudamos... Pietro se llevó a los hombres a la estación de policia.-habló Steve todavía con la mirada en el piso pues todavia no se podía creer que alguien hiciera eso.  
-Banner... necesito que la revises... esta sangrando mucho...-le dijo Tony a los que Bruce asintió y se encaminó hacia el laboratorio seguido de todos los demás. Al llegar Tony puso a la chica en la camilla aunque ella se resistía ya que tenía miedo.  
-Tranquila... el es Bruce y te va a revisar y curar ¿sale?-le habló dulcemente Tony a lo que la pelirroja asintió. Clint se acercó a ella lo que hizo que  la joven se asustará y se tensará cuando él le empezó a acariciar su larga cabellera roja. Wanda la miraba con comprensión, Natasha estaba enojada y aunque no conocía a la pelirroja sentía una ira enorme hacia los hombres que la lastimaron, Steve todavía tenía la mirada en el piso, Bucky miraba sus pies y de ves en cuando miraba a la chica y Sam miraba a todos sin saber que decir.  
-Ok... Ginny... voy a abrir tus piernas para poder checar que tanto daño te hicieron y así poder ir deteniendo la sangre-le dijo Bruce nervioso pues era la primera vez que hacia algo así. Cuando intentó abrir las piernas de la pelirroja, ésta dio un gritó.  
-¡Me duele!-gritó haciendo que Bruce se detuviera. Luego de un minuto, Bruce lo volvió a intentar pero más lento. La joven no gritó pero soltaba quejidos pues la habían lastimado demasiado. Bruce empezó a limpiarla mientras Clint y Tony se encargaban de tranquilizar a la chica quien todavía seguía llorando.  
-Dios Santo... esta muy lastimada... su vagina se abrió más de lo que se debe abrir al tener relaciones... y su ano igual...-dijo Bruce a lo que la joven lloró más.  
-Es que... dos hombres la violaban por adelante y dos por atras-dijo Steve acercándose a Bruce. Al oír eso Bucky y Sam se volteron a ver y también empezaron a caminar hacia Bruce.  
-¿Qué tan lastimada esta?-le preguntó Bucky.  
-Demasiado. Si dices que le estaban dando dos por su vagina y dos por el trasero... La lastimaron mucho... necesito parar la sangre...esta saliendo mucha.-dijo Bruce- Wanda... ¿no puedes hacer que ella duerma o por lo menos se tranquilise?-dijo volteando a ver a la brujita quien miraba como la pelirroja lloraba.  
-Creo...-respondió esta con su acento haciendo que la pelirroja se tranquilizara mientras Bruce le inyectaba anestesia para hacerla dormir.  
-No dejes que sueñe con eso... por favor-le ordenó Steve viendo a la pelirroja todavía llorar pero ya poco ya que la anestesia estaba haciendo efecto. Antes de dormirse, la pelirroja le susurro a Tony y a Clint.  
-No me dejen... no dejen que me hagan algo malo... por favor..-dijo para después cerrar los ojos y dormirse.  
Bucky y Sam salieron del laboratorio al escuchar a Pietro llegar, luego Natasha salió, después Steve y Wanda quien ya había echo que la pelirroja soñara con unicornios y arcoiris que fue lo único que se le vino a la mente. Clint y Tony se quedaron con ella como ella les había pedido, mientras Bruce la curaba, Tony les relató todo lo que vieron. Clint y Bruce se enojaron pues la pelirroja los conmovió al verla tan frágil. Cuando Bruce le terminó de curar los golpes y sus partes íntimas, Tony la llevo a su  habitación mientras él se iba a dormir a la de a lado.

 


	3. Un dia después de la pesadilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El dia después del infierno de Ginny.

_**Capítulo 2:** _

_**El día después de la pesadilla** _

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se despertó exaltada pues aunque haya soñado con unicornios y arcoiris, el recuerdo de anoche seguía todavía presente en su mente y siempre lo estaría. Ginny sabía que lo que le hicieron anoche era horrible, la lastimaron, la violaron. Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas mientras trataba de volverse a dormir pero sus gritos, sus súplicas y las risas de aquellos hombres inundaban sus oídos, entonces decidió pararse y tomar una ducha pero al pararse sintió un dolor agudo entre sus piernada entonces voltió a ver abajo y se encontró con una mancha de sangre, aún con el dolor se dirigió a la ducha.  Cuando salió del baño se encontró con Tony; el hombre que la salvó ayer.  
-Hey... ten te traje ropa... es de Wanda... Pero creo que te quedaria-le dijo.  
-Gracias... gracias por todo señor Stark-le dijo la pelirroja agarrando la ropa y cuando iba a regresar al baño a ponérsela, la voz del hombre la detuvo.  
-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó preocupado a lo que la pelirroja asintió- ¿Segura?-volvió a preguntar todavía dudando pero la pelirroja le volvió a decir si- de acuerdo... cambiate y baja... vamos a desayunar-le dijo saliendo de la habitación.  
La pelirroja se cambió y luego de unos minutos pensando si debía o no bajar, decidió hacerlo. Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con un hombre alto, formido,con el pelo negro igual de largo que el de Bill y con un brazo de metal con una estrella en el. Ginny retrocedió un poco por que le dio miedo el hombre.   
-Hola... me llamo James Buchanan Barnes pero me puedes decir Bucky-le dijo extendiendole la mano y dándole una sonrisa.  
Ginny tardó unos segundos en contestar pues por lo que pasó ayer en la noche había hecho que ella le agarrará un poco de miedo a los hombres.  
-Hola soy Ginevra Weasley pero me dicen Ginny-dijo dándole la mano y tratando de sonreír pero la verdad es que desde la mañana no ha podido sonreir o pensar en otra cosa que no sea su violación.  
-Encantado de conocerte. Ven vamos a comer-le dijo el chico mientras le cedía el paso.  Al llegar a la cocina Ginny se encontró con personas que no conocía: había un chico alto, de pelo entre rubio y castaño, un chico rubio a quien reconoció como Steve Rogers, Tony, una pelirroja, una chica castaña, un platinado y un moreno. Al momento de poner un pie en la cocina, todos voltearon a verla, la castaña se paró y se acercó a ella.  
-Hola me llamo Wanda y veo que te quedó bien la ropa-le dijo dándole una sonrisa la cual Ginny intentó imitar pero de nuevo le salió una mueca- Mira... La pelirroja es Natasha, el moreno es Sam, el platinado es mi hermano gemelo Pietro y el que está sentado a su lado es Clint- dijo señalando a cada uno-Ven... debes de tener hambre-le dijo a lo que ella asintió.  
La pelirroja se sentó tímidamente entre Steve y Tony  quienes eran los únicos junto a Clint a quienes le tenia confianza.  
-¿Ya estás mejor?¿Te duele algo?¿Necesitas algo?-le preguntó preocupado Steve.  
-Estoy bien, gracias... bueno me duele todavia un poco mi parte intima-dijo sonrojandose al decir eso- y la verdad... quiero a mi mamá-Ginny pensó que sonó como una niña pequeña quien tuvo una pesadilla la noche anterior pero era la verdad, ella había vivido una pesadilla anoche, una pesadilla en carne y hueso. Sin darse cuenta, unas pocas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos escurriendose por sus mejillas, Tony se dio cuenta de eso así que rápidamente la abrazó sólo para que Ginny empezará a llorar. Nadie en la cocina dijo nada por varios minutos mientras Tony trataba de tranquilizar a la joven quien poco a poco se iba calmando con las palabras que le decía Tony. Wanda no podía verla así, entonces decidió que la iba a alegrar. Mientras Ginny lloraba y Tony, Steve, Sam, Pietro, Bucky y Clint trataban de tranquilizarla, ella se acercó a Natasha quien iba a pararse para poder acercarse a la pelirroja. Nat al ver a Wanda acercarse a ella, se volvió a sentar.  
-Nat... tengo una idea-le habló Wanda bajito.  
-Te escucho-le contestó.  
-¿Qué tal si llevamos a Ginny a un día de compras? Tal vez eso la alegre-le dijo Wanda a su amiga mientras ambas veían como todos los hombres trataban de tranquilizar a la pequeña pelirroja.  
-¿Crees que ella querrá salir con nosotras? Digo por que ella todavia no nos tiene confianza, le tiene más confianza a Steve, a Tony y un poco a Clint.-le dijo la pelirroja.  
-Les pedimos que vayan con nosotras. No tengo otra idea para hacerla sonreir.-le habló. Luego de pensarlo unos minutos, Nat aceptó. Cuando Ginny se había tranquilizado y que Bucky y Sam se fueran a una misión, ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja con Tony.  
-Ginny... Natasha y yo estuvimos pensando...en... llevarte de compras para que despejes tu mente-le dijo Wanda.  
-Es una buena idea, Wanda... Clint, Steve, Pietro y yo iremos con ustedes ¿qué dices pequeña pelirroja?-le dijo Tony aunque la verdad no creía que fuera una buena idea para la pelirroja pero con ver una sonrisa o escuchar una risa de su parte, las apoyaría.  
\- De acuerdo... Pero yo no tengo dinero-dijo recordando que ella era pobre y que no tenía dinero muggle.  
-Tranquila... yo lo pago todo-le dijo Tony parandose mientras Wanda y Natasha se llevaban a Ginny al ascensor- Oigan ustedes tres... vienen con nosotros-dijo señalando a los tres Vengadores quienes bufaron.   
Al llegar al centro comercial Ginny se sorprendió ya que nunca había ido a uno. Se pasaron horas y horas comprando ropa, mayormente Natasha y Wanda eran las que compraban ya que Ginny recordaba que era el dinero de Tony y no el de ella, pero a él no le importaba, de hecho el mismo elegía ropa para ella. Luego de terminar de comprar, todos se dirigieron a la torre donde les esperaba Bruce con una pizza.  
-¿Qué es esto?-Ginny recordaba a verla comido pero no recordaba su nombre. Todos volteron a ver rápidamente a la pelirroja.  
-¿Cómo que no sabes que es?-le preguntó Steve quien estaba muy sorprendido pues aunque el fuera de otra epoca si sabía que era y era increíble que alguien de esa época no supiera que era una pizza.  
-De donde soy no las hacen-dijo Ginny.  
-¿Nunca has comido pizza?-le preguntó Natasha a lo que Ginny negó- ¿De dónde vienes entonces?-le preguntó poniendo a Ginny nerviosa.  
-Eh... soy del Reino unido.-dijo.  
-Pero ahí también hay pizza-dijo Tony muy confundido.  
-Si pero en el mundo en el que vivo no ha...y-dijo para rápidamente callarse al darse cuenta que casi revelaba la existencia del mundo mágico.-¿Y... por que la torre tiene una A?-preguntó cambiando de tema.  
-No cambies de tema jovencita-le dijo Bruce divertido a lo que Ginny por primera vez en el día, sonrió y no sólo eso también le sacó la lengua.  
-¡Sonreistes!-gritó Wanda haciendo reír a todos.  
-Si...creo-dijo Ginny -pero no han contestado mi pregunta.  
-Bueno...espera...¿no nos conoces?-preguntó Clint confundido.  
-Mm... se cuales son sus nombres ¿cuenta?-dijo ella.  
-Un poco... mira nosotros somos los Vengadores-dijo Pietro comiendo otro trozo de pizza.  
-¿Los que?-preguntó Ginny confundida.  
-Los Vengadores... somos un equipo de superhéroes-habló Tony sonriendole.  
-Aaa...No, no los conozco -dijo ella sonrojandose.  
-Bueno no importa-dijo Wanda- oye por cierto ¿no tienes el número de tus papás? Para llamarlos.  
-¿Número?-preguntó Ginny de nuevo confundida.  
-Si... ya sabes número de telefono-dijo Clint obvio a lo que Ginny negó todavia confundida.-ohh... Entonces eso será un problema.  
-Ginny ¿como se llaman tus papás? Así podremos contactarlos-le dijo Tony.  
-Mi mamá se llama Molly Weasley y mi papá Arthur Weasley... Pero como dije no viven aqui-dijo Ginny.  
\- Si no viven aquí ¿entonces que haces en New York?-le preguntó Natasha confundida.  
-Pues... vine con una amiga llamada Hermione a visitar a su primo... ammm... creo que se llama Peter...-dijo tratando de recordar el nombre del chico.  
-Peter ¿que?-le preguntó Steve.  
-Mmm... no me acuerdo de su apellido... sólo se que vive en... Queens New York y... que usa un traje rojo... para ayudar a las personas... o algo así me dijo Hermione-dijo recordando lo que le había dicho su amiga.  
-Espera, espera...¿dijistes traje rojo?¿Queens?¿Salvar gente?-preguntó Tony sospechando.  
-Si o eso me dijieron-dijo todavia confundida la pelirroja.  
\- Ginny... creo que ya se de quien hablas-habló Tony- F.R.I.D.A.Y. llama al señor Peter Parker y pregúntale si perdió a una amiga de su prima este sábado.-le habló Tony a la sala.  
-Si señor-respondió una voz de mujer asustando a Ginny ya que no sabía de donde provenía.  
-Tranquila sólo es F.R.I.D.A.Y, un programa artificial que nos ayuda en las misiones y en la casa... es que Stark es muy inteligente y flojo-le dijo Natasha al notar la cara de susto de la pelirroja.  
-De acuerdo-dijo.  
En lo que restaba de la cena, se la pasaron riendo o bueno Ginny trataba de reír por que luego de sonreirle a Bruce su sonrisa se esfumó. Luego de dos horas, las tres chicas se fueron a la habitación de Tony por idea de Wanda.  
-¿Le diste tu habitación a Ginny? Eso es nuevo, Tony-le dijo Bruce todavía sorprendido.  
-Si... pensé que sería un buen lugar-habló Tony desinteresadamente.  
-Señor... el señor Parker me contestó que sí... que se llama Ginny y es pelirroja de ojos azules, con pecas en la cara... y que si podía o sabía algo de ella que le dijera de inmediato ya que su prima avisó a su familia y la van a ir a buscar hasta Londres.-habló la voz artificial.  
-F.R.I.D.A.Y por favor contactame con el señor Parker.-le dijo Tony a lo que el programa accedió-Hola, Peter...  
-Señor Stark... me da gusto verlo-le dijo el muchacho detrás de la pantalla.-¿entonce si sabe algo sobre Ginny?.  
-Si... de hecho ella está aquí...pero antes que nada tienes que saber algo...-le dijo Tony.  
-De acuerdo, llamaré a mi prima esta super preocupada por la pelirroja-dijo Peter-¡Hermione!.  
-¿Si?-dijo una chica castaña acercándose a la computadora del chico-¿quienes son?-preguntó al ver a todos.  
-Ellos son los Vengadores... el es el señor Stark el de la pasantia-le dijo su primo-Ellos saben sobre Ginny de hecho la tienen.  
-¿enserio? ¡Hazte a un lado Peter!-dijo tirando de la silla a su primo y haciendo que los Vengadores se rieran.-¿qué saben de Ginny?.  
-Primero que nada tienes que saber que a ella la encontramos en un callejón... siendo violada por 5 hombres-dijo Bruce despacio para que la chica no se alterará pero fue en vano.  
-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡QUIÉNES FUERON LOS HIJOS DE P***A, MALNACIDOS, MALDITOS QUE LE HICIERON ESO!? ¡ELLA APENAS TIENE 14 AÑOS! ¡ES UNA NIÑA! ¡TODAVÍA LE GUSTAN LAS MUÑECAS! ¡ESOS MALNACIDOS LE QUITARON SU INFANCIA! ¡LLEVENME HACIA ELLOS PARA LANZARLES UN AVADA KEDAVRA! ¡O UN CRUCIO! ¡JURO QUE LOS VOY A MATAR AUNQUE VAYA A AZKABAN! ¡PASAME MI VARITA PETER! ¡QUE IRÉ HACIA ALLÁ AUNQUE ME EXPULSEN DE HOGWARTS! ¡PETER!-gritó como loca Hermione mientras los Vengadores se preguntaba que rayos era Hogwarts, o Azkaban o un Avada Kedavra o un Crucio.      
-Hermione calmate... los hermanos de la pelirroja tomarán la tarea de matarlos a los 5-le dijo Peter tratando de tranquilizar a su prima.  
-¡PERO...!-volvió a gritar la chica.  
-¡Pero nada! Tranquila...-le contestó su primo.-¿ella está bien, señor Stark?.-le preguntó Peter a Tony.  
\- Si... Bueno o eso dice ella... Pero la verdad sólo a sonreído como dos veces en el día y también a llorado en la mañana... sabemos que no está bien pues lo que le hicieron no se borra fácilmente-dijo Tony.  
-¿¡PERO QUIEN LO ESTARÍA LUEGO DE ESO!?-volvió a gritar Hermione.  
-¿Pero ya los atraparon?-preguntó de nuevo Peter ignorando los gritos de su prima.  
-Si... Pietro se encargó de ello, los llevó a la policía y... por cierto Pietro ¿qué pasó después?-le preguntó Steve.  
-Bueno... me dijeron que iban a tener un juicio para poner su condena... Ginny tiene que ir en una semana a la corte y decir todo lo que le hicieron-dijo el platinado.  
-¿¡A LA CORTE!?-gritó Hermione a lo que los Vengadores asintieron.-Pero ella no sabe nada sobre que es una corte y menos su familia.  
-¿Por que?- preguntó Steve.  
-Por que no son de este mundo...-los Vengadores la miraron confundidos- Somos... magos...yo si conozco este mundo por que soy hija de muggles personas no mágicas como ustedes... la familia de Ginny son todos magos y brujas por lo que no conocen nada sobre este mundo... así que uno de ustedes tendrá que ir con ella, yo mañana junto a mi tía May y Peter iremos a buscarlos...¿pueden quedarse a Ginny hasta que volvamos?-preguntó Hermione a lo que los Vengadores asintieron-Me alegra... gracias.-dijo para después desconectarse.  
Los Vengadores se quedaron pensando sobre lo que dijo Hermione sobre que eran magos, hacían magia. Luego de unos minutos charlando, todos se fueron a dormir. Esa noche Tony tenía pesadillas así que decidió bajar a tomar algo pero no contó con encontrarse con Ginny quien parecía a ver llorado de nuevo.  
-Hey...¿estas bien?-le preguntó preocupado Tony.  
-Si...solo tuve una pesadilla-dijo antes de volver a llorar.  
-Hey... tranquila... ya pasó... Ginny ya estás segura... y esos hombres pasarán años encerrados en prisión... sólo tienes que ir la semana que viene a juicio para que los policías y el juez sepan bien lo que pasó...-suspiró-Ginny...tendrás que decir todo lo que pasó esa noche.  
-¿Que? No quiero... lo que menos quiero es recordar esa noche... Tony no quiero...-empezó a llorar la pequeña Weasley.

  
-Lo siento pero es para que ellos paguen por lo que hicieron.-dijo Tony acariciando el pelo de la pelirroja.  
-De acuerdo... ¿tu estarás ahí?-le preguntó Ginny.  
-Si... tranquila ahí estaré... al igual que tus abogados...-le contestó Tony.  
-Tony... ¿está bien que sienta asco de mi?-le preguntó despues de varios minutos de silencio.  
-Hey... no tienes que sentir asco de ti... no tienes por que hermosa-le dijo.  
-Es que... cada vez que me veo en el espejo recuerdo lo que pasó y me da asco-le dijo la pelirroja llorando.  
-Hey... tranquila-le dijo calmandola el hombre.-¿qué más sientes?  
-Me quiero morir y... ya no sufrir-le contestó todavía llorando.  
-No digas eso... ya verás que con el tiempo ese recuerdo quedará en lo más profundo de tu mente y sólo pocas veces lo recordarás... pero no digas eso-le contestó rápidamente Tony.  
Luego de varios minutos platicando, los dos decidieron irse a dormir. Luego de tratar de dormir, Ginny se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de Stark.  
-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-le preguntó la pelirroja viendo que el hombre tampoco podía dormir.  
-Claro-le respondió con una sonrisa.  
Al final, los dos terminaron durmiendo cómodamente juntos y en toda la noche no volvieron a tener pesadillas.

**Author's Note:**

> •En esta historia estarán vivos: Pietro Maximoff, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, etc.  
> •Aparecerán otros personajes que se irán descubriendo conforme avance la historia.  
> •La historia estará situada después de Civil War pero Tony y Steve logran resolver sus problemas y Bucky también aparecerá como parte de los nuevos Vengadores al igual que Spiderman.  
> •Peter Parker y Hermione Granger serán primos.  
> •Harry Potter tendrá una hermana gemela llamada Mónica.  
> •Draco Malfoy tendrá una hermana menor llamada Jesica.  
> •Las parejas son:  
> ○Tony Stark y Ginny Weasley.  
> ○Sirius Black y Wanda Maximoff.  
> ○Harry Potter y Astoria Greengrass.  
> ○Peter Parker y Leila Potter.   
> ○Pietro Maximoff y Jesica Malfoy.  
> ○Remus Lupin y Natasha Romanoff.  
> ○Bruce Banner y Nymphadora Tonks.  
> ○Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.


End file.
